


Sfide mattutine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Clint e Natasha si sfidano 'in ogni modo'.Questa storia partecipa al We are out for prompt.Prompt: 2#Clintasha: di allenamenti mattutini e costanti rivincitePrompt del p0rnfest:MARVEL - THE AVENGERS Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff nuove divise.





	Sfide mattutine

Sfide mattutine

Natasha cercava di tenere bloccato Clint sotto di sé, premendo col suo corpo su quello di lui, le ginocchia premute contro i suoi fianchi, le mani strette ai polsi di lui.

Clint ghignò.

“Finirai per strapparci le divise nuove” soffiò. I suoi capelli si erano sporcati della polvere del terreno sotto di lui.

Natasha si mordicchiò il labbro rosso fuoco, sentendolo bollente sotto la lingua.

“Ammettilo, vorresti solo sfilarcele di dosso” sussurrò roca.

Clint afferrò i polsi di lei, strattonò liberando i propri e tirò, sbilanciò la russa e la raggiunse con un calcio al ventre. Natasha fece una capriola, liberandosi, si rialzò in piedi e si voltò, schivò un pugno di Clint e lo afferrò per un braccio, lo proiettò.

Clint arrivò nuovamente a terra, gemette, ma rotolò, evitando una gomitata di lei, Natasha si abbatté dolorosamente al suolo con un braccio.

Si rimisero nuovamente entrambi in piedi, Natasha cercava di colpirlo al viso con colpi di mani e gomitate.

< Ogni mattina la stessa storia. I nostri allenamenti si trasformano in un’infinita sequela di rivincite > pensava Clint. Si abbassò evitando un calcio rotante di lei. < Però questo è l’unico modo che ho per avvicinarmi a lei. Con costanza, raggiungerò il suo cuore > pensò.

“Perché no? Mi piace sentire il mio corpo libero alle prime luci dell’alba” sussurrò roco.

Natasha si abbassò la cerniera, liberando i seni pallidi.

“So io cosa ti piace” sussurrò. Tento di colpirlo con una serie di calci alti, i suoi stivali avevano il tacco a spillo.

Clint balzò, appollaiandosi sopra un palo e ridacchiò, lasciando cadere a terra pesantemente la faretra.

“Non disdegno neanche quello”. Saltò, evitando una testata di Natasha, l’afferrò da dietro e le baciò il collo voluttuosamente. Natasha si liberò con una testata, si voltò e gli sfilò il pezzo di sopra della tuta, accarezzandogli il corpo muscoloso.

“Tu pensi solo a quello. Prima o poi ti divorerò, falchetto” lo minacciò, abbassandogli i pantaloni.

“Più probabile che tu finisca mangiata, ragnetto” disse Clint, liberandosi degli stivali. Lei cercò di graffiarlo a sangue, ma lui le bloccò la mano, la Vedova con l’altra finì di denudarsi.

Clint la trasse a sé, Natasha saltò, avvinghiandogli le cosce muscolose ai fianchi, Clint gemette mentre lei cominciava a massaggiargli il membro.

< Con lui non so mai se è passione o altro, qualcosa che non conosco. So soltanto che non voglio perdere nelle nostre sfide, nemmeno quando si tratta di questo > pensò Romanoff, mentre Barton le mordicchiava il labbro, ingoiando i mugolii di piacere che lei gli provocava.


End file.
